In aviation, pilots have traditionally utilized paper-based checklists in the operation of aircraft. These conventional checklists include annotations that give further information, warnings, or cautions about the procedure to the pilots. Such information, warnings, and cautions provide valuable information that may be useful during performance of tasks on the checklist. Conventional electronic checklists have maintained the format of the paper-based checklists. Although the information, warnings, and cautions are valuable for the pilots, they increase visual clutter because all of the information is typically visible within the checklist.
As such, it is desirable to provide display systems, controllers, and methods for presenting electronic checklists with reduced visual clutter to focus crew attention on the information pertinent to the current place in the procedure. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.